Shao Siming
'Abilities' ---- Growing an Autumn Orchid On the Flat Ground Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '3 seconds *Passive - 'Each basic attack of Shao Siming will apply a mark to an enemy (can't trigger more than once within 3 seconds), the mark lasts for 3 seconds. When the target with mark effect hit by other skill damage of Shao Siming, the mark will be consumed to deal 15/25/35/45 + AP magic damage to the target and restore Shao Siming's Health by 20/35/50/65 (upgraded at level 1/6/11/16). ---- 'Autumn Orchis, Deer Parsleys Q' 'Cost:' ''40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Shao Siming manipulates the spiritual power of the wood element to launch a ball of green leaves in the target direction. When the green leaves touch the enemy, they will cause a small explosion area around the target, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage to all enemies in the area. Afterward, she can activate the 2nd cast Green Leaves, White Flowers Q once within 5 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Green Leaves, White Flowers Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Shao Siming manipulates the spiritual power of the wood element to launch a crescent slash of green leaves in the target direction. When the green leaves touch the enemy, they will cause a small explosion area around the target, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage to all enemies in the area. Afterward, she can active 3rd cast Autumn Orchids Are Green Upon Green Q once within 5 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Autumn Orchids Are Green Upon Green Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Shao Siming manipulates the spiritual power of the wood element to launch a spiral of green leaves in the target direction. When the green leaves touch the enemy, they will cause a small explosion area around the target, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage to all enemies in the area. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Growing Under the Hall Brightly W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Shao Siming uses a secret art to launch a long vine that is composed of leaves in a line to restrain the first enemy hit. Upon hitting the target, the vine instantly immobilizes the target for 1 second and connects Shao Siming with the target for 3 seconds. While the vine links Shao Siming with the target, the vine deals 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage on the target every second, reduces the target's Movement Speed by 20%, and increases the damage dealt by allied heroes on the target by 20%. When the distance between Shao Siming and the target exceeds 800 range, the link of vine between Shao Siming and the target will be severed immediately., If the vine has collided with other enemy heroes while linking Shao Siming with the target, those heroes that are collided with the vine will take 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage and be immobilized for 1 second. The vine can't apply its effect on the same target more than once. *''Note - ''The immobilize effect of this skill can interrupt the channeling of the target hit. ---- Peacock Canopy and Kingfisher Banners E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''25 / 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Shao Siming instantly teleports to the target location within 400 range and uses her internal force to provide herself a shield that can withstand 90/140/190/240/290 + AP for 5 seconds. For 3 seconds after casting this skill, Shao Siming can use the 2nd cast Mounting the Nine Heaven, Stroking the Comet E to instantly teleport to the target location within 400 range once more without getting a shield or Movement Speed buff. Mounting the Nine Heaven, Stroking the Comet E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''25 / 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 seconds *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Shao Siming instantly teleports to the target location within 400 range. ---- Ten Thousand Leaves Fly, Flower, Flow R Cost: 100 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''100 / 90 / 80 seconds *''Active - ''Shao Siming channels a spell by floating into the air and manipulating ten thousand leaves to form a stream of leaves for 0.7 seconds before unleashing the stream in the target direction, dealing 300/400/500 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and blinding them with a Leaf Barrier debuff for 2 seconds (blinded units will have a 100% chance to miss their basic attacks). If this skill kills an enemy hero, its cooldown is reduced by 50%. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes